carrieunderwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CarrieWiki/Carrie Underwood will be Inducted Into Oklahoma Hall of Fame
Country music icon Carrie Underwood is getting another chance to be inducted into Oklahoma's Hall of Fame this year. Underwood, best known as the winner of American Idol in 2005 and ten time co-host of ABC's annual CMA Awards, was initially scheduled to be inducted into the prestigious organization last year. However, last November the singer had an injury at home and was forced to cancel all public appearances for several months. Oklahoma's Hall of Fame announced their 2018 class this week (May 15), and Underwood's name has appeared on their list again. The American Idol winner has already been inducted into Oklahoma's Music Hall of Fame, back in 2009. A native of Checotah, Okla. Underwood brought national attention to herself and her small hometown after capturing the crown of Idol's fourth season on Fox. Immediately following, she launched several multi-platinum, number one songs from her first album in 2005, including country hits like "Jesus, Take the Wheel", "Before He Cheats", "All-American Girl ", "Last Name", "I Told You So", and "Cowboy Casanova." In 2008 Underwood was inducted into Nashville's Grand Ole Opry, perhaps the highest distinction a country star can earn. Besides that, she has picked up numerous awards from the ACM, CMA, Billboard, and seven Grammys. As a songwriter, Underwood has helped pen over twelve number one songs and all six of her current albums have debuted at #1 on the country albums chart. Underwood's musical success and vocal talent can be compared to fellow Oklahoma country superstar and actress Reba McEntire. Underwood currently has the most number one singles by a female artist on the Country Airplay chart. Underwood has traveled the world on her multiple headlining tours for each album, selling millions of tickets and even selling out New York's Madison Square Garden arena. She became the first woman in history to twice win the ACM's Entertainer of the Year award, for her various concerts. Since 2008 she has hosted the CMA Awards with Brad Paisley, bringing the show to new rating highs in the last ten years. Underwood is a four time winner of the CMA Female Vocalist of the Year title. Underwood's current single is "Cry Pretty", which went to number one on the iTunes chart and Billboard's Digital Songs chart, separately. She is expected to release her upcoming sixth studio album, also called "Cry Pretty", this September. Underwood's first album, Some Hearts, sold over 8 million copies worldwide and was at one point the fastest-selling debut country album of the 21st century. The music video for the single "Before He Cheats" has received over 97 million views on YouTube. "Cheats", as a song, has sold 5 million copies since 2006. Considered one of American Idol's best examples, Underwood returned to the show to offer advice to this year's round of contestants, who were performing her hits. Having sold over 64 million records to date and as a seven-time Grammy winner, Underwood is one of Oklahoma's most popular singers in history. Category:Blog posts